


[podfic] and we'll get married under the shining sun

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Marriage, M/M, Obergefell v. Hodges, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve and Bucky get married, and then they fall in love. Most people would have done it the other way around.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] and we'll get married under the shining sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and we'll get married under the shining sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213884) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



  
  
****  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:**  post-CA:TWS, Fluff, Gay Marriage, Obergefell v. Hodges  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:17:49  
 ****

 **Music:**[Believer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYj40-cZ5vI), as performed by American Authors  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_and%20well%20get%20married%20under%20the%20shining%20sun%20_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
